Fire & Ice: Oneshots
by KhaalidaNyx
Summary: Some cute little oneshots to go with Fire & Ice. You can request a chapter on a certain character(s) if you wish! PLEASE COMMENT! (Rated for language.) ABANDONED! (Up for adoption for anyone who wants it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm leaving for Italy on Saturday and I'll be gone for three weeks, then I'll have to catch up on homework, karate, and dance, so until I'm ready to write again lillyabbey22 is going to take over for me! *claps* Thank you! Until I leave (and possibly after I get back) I'll make a bunch of cute little oneshots. Suggestions if you want one on a group of people or a certain OC! Thank you! And sorry if my English gets a little jacked up when I get back ^^" In Italy things are a bit different. Oh, and this first chapter is about Jack and Hestia. Or Hekate, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, this is before they died. 3****rd**** person POV people! (I will be referring to Hekate as Hestia in this one)**

"No." Jack pouted at the lack of reaction from his best friend.

They were both nine years old, and had grown closer in the years they had known each other. Apparently opposites really did attract, because the two children were as different as could be. The only thing they really had in common were their small features and slim figures. Jack had dark brown hair, Hestia had light blonde. Jack's eyes were always filled with excitement and a hazel color, Hestia's shone with calm intelligence and was a murky grayish color. Jack loved playing pranks; Hestia liked to help around the house. Jack was always lively and energetic, Hestia was calm and tranquil. Jack loved playing outside on snow days, but Hestia preferred to sit inside and tend to the fire.

Which brought them to their current predicament.

Hestia sat in a lotus position while staring at the flames that lapped up against the sides of the fireplace, as if trying to escape. Their bright colors reflected in her eyes and she didn't move her gaze away, as if she were mesmerized by their dance. Jack failed to see what was so special about it—after all, it was just fire. Personally, the boy thought fire was too dangerous for his liking. Jack normally loved dangerous things, but fire just seemed so inviting by the way it moved and warmed things up, but would burn you if you made a wrong move. The brown haired boy wanted to play outside in the snow—but not without getting his friend to join him first.

_"PHHHHHLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ ZE!"_the boy whined.

The blonde girl's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance, the only indication that she heard him.

_"C'mon,"_ he begged, sitting on his knees next to her. He shifted slightly to get a better look into her eyes. "Why _don't _you want to go outside?"

"_Because_ I don't want to," she shot back immediately in a calm voice. She prodded the fire gently with the metal poker.

Jack thought for a moment. He really, really wanted to go outside and take Hestia with him, but there was little he could do about it if Hestia had made up her mind. That girl was as stubborn as a mule.

Luckily, so was he.

"I'll do you a favor. I _promise_ to do anything you want if you come outside with me for an hour," he negotiated.

At this, Hestia raised an eyebrow. Jack was well known throughout the little village for keeping his promises, but rarely handed them out. "Anything?" the blonde girl asked skeptically.

Jack nodded in confirmation, excitement bubbling in his chest at the thought of going outside and playing snow games with his friend. "Anything."

Sighing, the blonde girl gracefully slid to her feet, dusting off her dress. "Fine. Just wait a moment and let me fetch my coat and things so I don't catch a fever." She looked him up and down cryptically. "So should you. It's not healthy to run around outside without good protection, Jack. You'll get the fever and then I'll have to take care of you while you waste away in bed for weeks."

With that the small girl spun on her heel and dashed through the small cottage to find her things. Jack waited impatiently, tapping his foot and rocking back on his heels and up on his toes while he waited for his friend.

He knew she cared, but she just didn't want to admit it.

A minute late his friend bounded around the corner, clad in a thick skinned coat with a fur coating to keep her warm, a wool scarf, woolen gloves, extra pairs of socks, and leather skinned boots. Her blonde hair was tucked away into a woolen hat with a few stray hairs falling down her back.

"Well?" she asked, peering over the hem of her coat to look at him. The collar on her jacket went just below her eyes. "Aren't we going to go?"

Jack nodded, trying not to laugh at how funny his friend looked.

Opening the door, Jack did a mock-bow as his friend passed him, rolling her eyes at his playfulness.

They were assaulted with the cold air immediately, both children's eyes stung from the icy wind blowing in their faces. Two feet of snow covered the ground, making a little WinterWonder Land out of the small village.

Jack's eyes widened with glee as he ran towards the forest, a staggering Hestia trailing after him. Their laughter bounced off the trees and houses as they raced towards their "spot."

They dodged past snow-covered trees and rocks, racing to their destination. Bright grins lit up both their faces, even though Hestia's wasn't visible because of her coat, her eyes were lit up in joy and were crinkled slightly.

Jack dove past a tree, landing on his stomach and sliding across the frozen lake with his arm out and feet spread apart.

Hestia giggled as she followed up behind, albeit more cautiously. Setting one foot on the ice, she gently slid out until she was near the middle of the lake where Jack skated around her.

"Don't you get cold?" Hestia asked, her voice slightly muffled from cuddling into her coat.

Jack stopped in front of her, his face flushed with excitement and cold. "Of course, only I can stand it."

Hestia rolled her eyes in reply, but stopped when she saw something interesting. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous light and she dove forwards, making Jack yelp and fall backwards to avoid collision. Grabbing the fallen stick on the ground, the small blonde girl held it ready like a sword, a challenging look in her eyes.

Complying to the unspoken challenge, Jack scrambled to find his own stick a few feet away and held it ready.

With a battle cry, Hestia lunged forward.

Their sticks made resounding cracking noises as they hit them against eachother, laughing and giggling in joy.

The game finally ended when Jack landed a particularly hard blow on the blonde's stick, making it crack in half.

Panting breathlessly, both kids collapsed on the cold ice. The brunet boy's limbs were eagle spread while his gaze was focused on his blonde companion who was curled up loosely next to him.

"I can't wait to take my sister to play with us," Jack commented off-handedly.

Hestia snickered, still a bit breathless from their play fight. "I can't wait to tell her how you thought she was going to be a boy."

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "Like she'll care."

The blonde's eyebrows disappeared into her hat. "You obviously know nothing about girls."

Jack shrugged helplessly. "They're too confusing."

Hestia wacked his shoulder playfully. "Are not!"

"Are too."

"Nuh uh."

"Doesn't matter what you say, you can't change the truth."

"You're just too simple-minded."

"Hey!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he huffed.

It was silent for a few moments until Hestia broke it with a question.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Jack turned his gaze from the dark sky to his friend, raising his eyebrows in question. "Where did this come from?"

Hestia shrugged listlessly, turning onto her back and watching the trees sway in the breeze of the wind. "Well we're not going to stay here forever, right? I mean, we'll get jobs and eventually move away."

The brunet's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well," Hestia stated, matter-of-factly. "I want to move far away. Somewhere warm and where there are a lot of people. And I'll never ever swear like Mr. Salandre does all the time or be mean to people. I could also be a doctor and fix people who are hurt." She turned her murky eyes to the boy next to her. "What about you?"

Jack thought for a moment, chewing on his lip in concentration. "I-I'm not sure," he confessed. "I don't know if I'll ever want to leave. Its nice here."

Hestia made a non-commental sound in the back of her throat and turned her gaze back to the sky.

"Hekate?" Jack said after a minute of peaceful silence.

The blonde's eyes were shut but she could feel her eye twitch from irritation when he called her that name. "Hmmmm?"

Jack folded his arms behind his head and kept his hazel eyes on the sky. "No matter what we do, let's stay friends. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed tiredly. ". . . . . Jack?"

"Yeah?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"Can we stay here for a while longer?"

A small smile played at the boy's lips. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hekate and the Elves**

**The next chapter! Hey, while I'm gone, nobody flame lillyabbey22! She was kind enough to continue the story for me since I won't be able to get on for a month plus, so be kind! Thank you!**

**o.o.o o.o.o o.o.o o.o.o o.o.o o.o.o **

Hekate was bored. On about six different levels.

The other Guardians were in North's office, talking about what to do with her. She had to scoff at that. It's not like she couldn't think or take care of herself! It might have had something to do with the fact that she fried half a forest when they first met—but that was not her fault!

. . . Well, it kind of was; but still. The cherry haired girl was bored out of her mind.

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. _What to do, what to do . . . ?_

She wondered around the North Pole, the clack of her boots going along with the sounds of the yetis making toys. The gray eyed girl could shamelessly admit she marveled openly at the shop where mini airplanes circled in the sky and around the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room, performing flips and weaving to an unheard song.

The gray eyed girl peered into several doors along her way up. She found elves trying to screw in a light bulb, yetis carving toys, and . . . an empty room?

Confused, the dark girl cautiously stepped into the—what looked like an office—dark room, gripping the knife strapped to her thigh.

There was a desk scattered in papers, toys lined up on shelves in the medium sized room, and something that caught her eye.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she took a step forward, letting the door swing shut behind her and blocking off all loud noises from outside. She ran her slim fingers through her bright hair out of nervous habit as she walked towards the tiny thing on the shelf. Picking it up gently, she was mildly surprised to see a mini Santa China Doll.

Hekate cocked her head, letting her bright hair swing to one side as she opened the doll. It revealed a different Santa with another facial expression.

Giggling, the girl's eyes swept over the small glass figure before setting the outside shell of it on the desk and opening the next, and the next, and the next, and so on.

When she got to the end, her smoky gray eyes widened in surprise at seeing a small glass child with eyes far too big for its face.

Her lips curved up into a lop-sided smirk. "So . . . North has a soft spot for big eyes, huh? Who would have guessed?"

Quickly and gently, the girl placed the China Doll back into it's spot after putting it back together in all it's Santa glory.

She explored a bit more but found nothing else that caught her interest so she left.

Hekate groaned and threw her head back dramatically, closing her eyes. "Great, what am I supposed to do now?"

As if to answer her question, her stomach gave a particularly hard growl, causing her to blush and place both hands on her abdomen.

"Food," she muttered to herself. "Sounds good."

She walked around the twisting hallways for several minutes, about ready to give up when she finally found it.

The kitchen.

It was a locked room but the smells that wafted from inside were so good, she simply melted the handle off the door and stepped inside.

The cherry haired girl had to physically stop herself from drooling at the sight of all the baked goods that awaited her, moving themselves even though no one was in the kitchen.

A hot tray crashed into her shoulder, causing her to yelp and stumble sideways before she caught herself.

And that's how she found her prize.

When she put her hand down to catch herself, her palm got stuck in something gooey, causing the immortal teen to lift her hand up to see what it was.

Cookie goo.

_Freshly baked_ cookie goo.

Giggling in excitement, Hekate picked up the tray that held twenty plus cookies on it and strolled from the room with her prize.

But of course, the scent of the delicious chocolate chip cookies attracted some sugarholic elves that were banned from sweets.

The tiny creatures poked their heads out of doors as she walked past, watching the strange girl in black eat cookies off a pate, her cloak billowing behind her.

Heate meanwhile, was completely oblivious to the little crowd she attracted. She paused a moment in the hallway to look down at the plate in her hands and pluck another cookie off, and when she looked back up, a horde of elves were in front of her, eyes wide and standing together in clumps.

"What do you want?" the girl asked skeptically, holding a cookie delicately in her hand and tray in the other. She frowned softly when she received no answer, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Shoo."

The elves eyes were stuck on the cookies she held.

Understanding dawning in the teen's smoky gray eyes, she lifted the cookie tray slightly before bringing it back down. The little elves' eyes followed the action.

"Want this, guys?"

They nodded hastily.

Shrugging, the girl put the plate on the floor and took a step back.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Elves scrambled forward, making little noises she couldn't comprehend, and within seconds the tray was empty. The ones that were too slow pouted at their misfortune and Hekate felt a pang of sympathy for the dejected looks on their small faces.

"Want more?" she cooed.

They looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded fervently, practically drooling at the thought of more sugar.

The cherry haired girl tapped a finger to her lip in contemplation. _Eh? What could it hurt? They're just elves, after all,_ she thought dismissively.

"C'mere," she said, waving them back to where the kitchen was.

The little elves hobbled quickly after her, their hats and shoes jingling from the bells.

The cloaked girl stopped in front of the kitchen, made a sweeping bow, and opened the door.

One moment the elves paused to examine the glorious scene in front of them before ravishing everything in sight.

_Aaaaaand cue sweatdrop,_ Hekate thought, eyes wide with how fast the small creatures were devouring the food.

Backing up slowly, the teen watched them eat with horrified eyes.

_I am so screwed. Maybe I can leave before— _

"Hestia!" the chirpy voice of Tooth called to her.

Said girl's head snapped to the side to see a grinning Tooth Fairy flying up to her.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

"Hestia, there you are," Tooth grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Jack has been looking everywhere for you. We were so worried because he couldn't find you."

Hekate tried to grin, but it came out as more of a tortured grimace. She inconspicuously stuck her foot out, closing the door to the kitchens. "Oh. Heh, heh. I—I guess I just decided to wonder around and he didn't look wherever I was."

The Tooth Fairy nodded thoughtfully and the Spirit of Fire leapt forward to grab her wrist.

"In fact, why don't we go see him right now? You know, tell him I'm fine and everything like that," she stuttered.

_CRASH!_

Hekate visibly winced as a loud bang sounded from inside the kitchen.

A concerned look came onto Tooth's face. "What was that? Maybe we should—"

"No!" Hekate said, sounding more than a little desprate. "I—I mean, that's just the elves. Makin' toys." _CRASH!_ "Very big toys."

Tooth gave her a suspicious look. "The elves don't make the toys."

The cherry haired girl couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "Wha—? But I thought—?"

Tooth pried her wrist from the younger girl's grasp and opened the door that Hekate had closed earlier.

She gasped in shock.

Elves were everywhere. Bouncing around, splattered in chocolate or frosting, and the kitchen was absolutely destroyed.

"Hekate, what is this?" She turned to where the girl was standing before, only to see an empty hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyx: Hello! I am abandoning this story after this for anyone who wants it! I'm giving up on the RotG stories in my works and I am now working on a PJO story because I have loved PJ for YEARS.**

**Aida: KhaalidaNyx does not own RotG. She only owns a couple OC's—and not even all of those.**

**Nyx: PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stella & Hekate: Wishes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, you're the Wishing Star?" Hekate inspected Stella under a critical eye, looking for any sort of blemish or unwanted crease in her appearance. She found none.

"Yep," the immortal chirped happily in reply, waving her white-blue wand for extra effect. The moonlight reflected off their figures, turning Stella the color of the silvery moon with a hint of blue and turning Hekate's vibrant hair silver. Their feet dangled loosely over the cliff's edge, the water lapping at the cliff face below them. Hekate plucked a blade of grass from the soft ground next to her and slowly peeled it apart.

"Oh…" she pursed her lips awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "So…What was it like? You know, before you became.." Stella gave her an amused glance before leaning onto her back, her hair spread out like a soft halo in the cool grass.

"Immortal?" she offered the awkward immortal fire sprite next to her. The girl bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking unsure. Stella felt a surge of pity towards the girl, but immediately caught herself and changed the unwanted emotion to sympathy. After they had gotten the young immortal back, they had explained to her that she was Hope. The teen didn't take it very well and flashed away, making Jack quickly fly away to find her.

The war had brought about good changes, though. All the spirits were now closer and looking out for each other, and Truth and Lies even shared a laugh with one another every so often. Stella had gotten to know the fiery spirit better, and figured she had a foul mouth and bad temper to keep others away so she wouldn't get hurt. She didn't know how to interact with people and didn't want to become close to anyone in fear of them turning away when they knew what she was really like, but Stella liked the younger girl. She was loyal almost to a fault, kind when the situation allowed her to be, and not as shallow and judgmental as others believed. What had shocked the silver-haired spirit the most was that the girl was actually very patient and gave good advice. She felt honored that the dark girl would share that side of her, and planned not to break that trust. She had taken to calling the softer side of the gray eyed girl Hestia and the harsher one Hekate.

The young girl had even revealed that she was slowly gaining her memories back, and more often than not someone could catch the cherry haired girl and winter sprite exchanging whispers and laughs, and they had gotten very touchy lately. When they talked to one another they would brush elbows, put hands on shoulders, poke each other then giggle, etc. Whenever Stella caught the two young ones together though, they would immediately spring apart, Hestia quite literally glowing bright red, and Jack a bluish-purple.

"Well," Stella hummed thoughtfully, "I wasn't always…this," she gestured to herself to emphasize. "Pretty. Bubbly. In fact, I had the weirdest white-blonde hair that was short and always stuck up in different directions." The two shared a brief laugh; Stella remembering what she looked like back then and Hestia imagining what her pretty friend would look like. "My skin was burned badly in some places and I was very tan because my mum died in childbirth and I had to help my father in whatever I could." Her bright, star-like eyes glazed over with the memory.

_"Stephania! Can you make sure your siblings are okay?"_

_"Sure, papa! Do you know where they are?"_

_"Down at the lake, I believe. With the Larken kids."_

"My youngest sister was named Helenka, but she was born early and was very weak. I was ten at the time, and at first we thought she wouldn't make it, but she surprised everyone by pulling through. The side-effect though was that her whole left side was crippled. She had a hard time walking and playing with the other kids because she wasn't able to move as well."

_"Come on, little Helenka! Come to your big sissy!"_

_"No, come to papa, small one! Over here!"_

_"I wish to hold her, Aleksandra! Can I hold her?"_

_"Hold on, let's see who she goes to first."_

_The small baby teetered on unstable hands and legs, looking at all the people who were trying to coax her over to them. Finally she stumbled her way over to the strange tan girl with the white hair who was holding parchment in her hands and not even paying attention to what was going on, gurgling happily. _

_"Aww!" the family let out a collective whine when the baby tugged happily on the end of the ten year old's dress, tying to gain the girl's attention._

_"What?" she snapped irritably, tired and over-worked from working all day._

_"Stella—"her father started sternly, only to be cut off._

_"Stephania," she corrected immediately. _

_The father waved a dismissive hand. "Daughter, be nice to the child. She loves you, do you not wish to spend time with her?" _

_In one fluid motion the girl stood up, detaching the chubby fingers that were insistently hanging onto the rough fabric of the dress. "No, I do not. I have worked ten shifts at the forge today and my arm got burnt, I'm tired, and I wish to go to bed. Goodnight." With a final swish of her dress she was gone._

Stella had tears in her eyes as she recounted her childhood. "The second youngest were Aleksandra and Antosha. They were fraternal twins and the sweetest kids in the whole world. They were both four years younger than me and always loved to play and help people."

_"Stella, Stella! Can you come and play tag with us outside? We wish to play with you!" Aleksandra and Antosha begged, each eagerly tugging on the sides of her dress. Taking a deep breath, Stephania wiped a burned and calloused hand across her sweaty forehead, swallowing the little saliva in her mouth to try and wet her dry throat. _

_"Not right now. Can't you see I'm working? Go play on your own, maybe I shall have time to join you later."_

_Aleksandra let go and backed up with tears in her eyes, but Antosha stayed firmly in his place, eyes hard. "You never play with us anymore! You always break your promises! You're a bad sister!" And with that he grabbed his twin's hand and dragged her towards the exit, missing the hurt expression on his sister's face._

_"I do this for you. You'll see, someday you'll thank me."_

A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she recalled the memory and took a shaky breath into her aching lungs. "Then there was Khristyana, who was just two years younger than me, and my dad. Khristyana filled in the roll I should have, always playing with the younger kids and making sure they were always having fun. She looked out for them and always had their side, even when I did not."

_The door slammed harshly, echoing off of the wooden walls of the cabin. _

_"How could you do such a thing?" Stella hissed at the twins, making them take a step back in shock and fear, their skinny hands clasped together. Stella was now fifteen and the twins were eleven, putting Khristyana at thirteen years old. Said brunet stepped protectively in front of their younger siblings, arms spread out like she was going to take a blow for them._

_"Leave them be!" she demanded. "They were doing nothing wrong!"_

_"Nothing wrong?" Stephania repeated in a shrieking voice. "They dove into the rapids with no regard to their own wellbeing! How foolish can you be?"_

_"They saved a friend who had fallen in!" she countered, suddenly bustling about the small space and grabbing thick wool blankets to wrap around their shivering forms. _

_"They should have gotten an adult or someone more capable!" Stella fumed, pacing back and forth in a tight line. "They could have died themselves!"_

_"But they did not," Khristyana said in a lecturing voice. "And their parents were very grateful. Would you not expect one of their friends to save them if they had fallen into the water?"_

_Stella opened and closed her mouth with an audible snap, unable to come up with an answer. Khristyana nodded smugly and hugged the twins close to her dirty form, not saying anything else before leading them out of the room._

"And my mum…" Stella said, trailing off. Silent crystal tears were now running down her face. "My mother was an _amazing_ woman. She worked, cleaned, helped others whenever she could, and still had time for us. She had the patience of a _saint_ and _more_, and was very beautiful. I _always _wanted to be like her."

Hestia's eyes gained a dreamy expression and she leaned onto her back to join her friend as she imagined what an amazing woman she must be to have such a description. "Your family sounds _amazing."_

Stella laughed in amusement at the description of her old family and nodded in agreement. "They really were."

Hestia nervously bit her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking again, her gray eyes shining brilliantly as she looked at the stars. "Do you ever wish for things?"

Stella raised her eyebrows at the odd question. "Of course. I do my best to grant other people's wishes as well, but I am limited in my ability. Everyone wants something, everyone dreams. No matter what people have they always want more. It's just the way human nature works. But its my job to try and make them happy if the wish is reasonable and within my power."

Nothing was said for a long time; only the sound of the crickets chirping filled the night air.

"If you had one wish," Hestia said so softly Stella had to strain her ears to listen, "what would it be?"

The silver sprite sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. "Any wish?"

"Any," the girl confirmed.

"Well then," the wish-granter said, tears starting to form in her eyes again, "I would wish to go back and start over again, back before I became a spirit." Tears were running down her face in steady streams now, catching in her thick, long lashes and giving her a mystical look. "I would give anything—" a sob caught in her throat, making her pause. "_Anything_ to go back and start over again. I would spend more time with my family and treat them like they were all that mattered to me. I was so—" she sobbed again, mourning for the life she left behind. "So _stupid _to not pay attention to them like I should have."

"At least you tried." Hestia's voice came out so soft she almost missed it.

"Huh?" Stella sniffled, hiccupping inbetween her tears.

"At least you tired," Hestia repeated, stronger this time. "You did what you could, and what you thought was right. MiM picked you for a reason—because he _saw something_ in you. You are courageous, kind, thoughtful, happy—and I don't disagree with him. You cannot change the past, you can only look back and move onto the future. Live in the present, reflect on the past, and look forward to the future. That's all we can do, right? We learn from our mistakes to better ourselves. Mourn for what was lost, preserve what we have, earn what we do not own."

Stella gave a strange laugh that was a mixture between a sob and a laugh of happiness. "When did you get so wise?"

A look of fondness and sadness shone in her gray eyes. "It's something my dad use to say. I just remembered it two days ago."

Stella gave her younger friend a grateful look, taking her hand briefly and giving it a quick squeeze to show her gratitude. "Thank you."

No more words were said that night, but none were needed.


End file.
